theclosinglogosfandomcom-20200213-history
YTV Originals (Canada)
1st Logo (1989-1991) Nicknames: “The TV Set”, “‘80s TV Set” Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Scarce. Editor’s Note: None. 2nd Logo (1991-1993) Logo: On a black background, we see several lines forming “YTV”. FX/SFX: The lines. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Scarce. Seen on shows during the era. Editor’s Note: None. 3rd Logo (1993-1995) Nicknames: “The TV Set II”, “‘90s TV Set” Logo: On a black background, we see a purple TV set with an orange screen and green buttons. The text pops up. FX/SFX: The text popping up. Music/Sounds: A screaming sound effect and then a female voice saying “no problem”. Availability: Scarce. Seen on shows during the era. Editor’s Note: None. 4th Logo (1995-October 21, 2007) Nicknames: “The TV Set III”, “‘90s TV Set II”, “Ultra Common TV Set” Logo: On a black background, we see the same TV set as before, but this time a bit different and now in CGI. “YTV” zooms out and hits the TV, which causes it to slant and then go back to its place. Byline: * 1995-1999: “A SHAW COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY” * 1997-1999: “A SHAW) Company” (with “''SHAW)” in its 1997-2012 logo font and in color, while the rest of the text is in Garamond). This byline either cuts or fades in. * 1999-2002: The Corus Entertainment logo with “A CORUS ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY” next to it. This byline moves up from the bottom. * 2000-October 21, 2007: “''A COrUs Entertainment Company” (with “''COrUs''” in its corporate logo font and in color). This byline blurs in. * 2006?-October 21, 2007: “A COrUs ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY” (with “''COrUs''” in its corporate logo font and in color). This byline blurs in a different way. * Sometimes, the logo is bylineless. This was mainly used for the Shaw era. When this variant was used during the Corus era, the Corus Entertainment logo follows this logo. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: Usually none or the ending theme. Availability: Very common. Seen on pre-2007 programming. Editor’s Note: This is a humorous logo. 5th Logo (2006-2013) Nicknames: “The Jungle of Lines”, “‘2000s Jungle of Lines” Logo: On a blue/cyan gradient background, we see yellow lines to form a new YTV logo. Byline: * 2006-2007?: “''A COrUs ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY''” (with “''COrUs''” in its corporate logo font and in color.) * 2007?-2008?: “''A COrUs Entertainment Company''” (from the previous logo, background and all, superimposed below the logo, with “''COrUs''” in its corporate logo font and in color.) * 2008-2013: “''A COrUs Entertainment Company''” (with “''COrUs''” in its corporate logo font and in white.) FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: A rapid drum beat or the ending theme. Availability: Uncommon, bordering on rare. Seen on post-2007 programming. The early Byline variants can be seen on season 2 of Viva Piñata and presumably Edgar and Ellen A Man Called Shenandoah ''. Editor’s Note: ''Scaredy Squirrel used this logo for the first two seasons, then switched it to the next logo. 6th Logo (2009-2014) Nicknames: “The Jungle of Lines II”, “‘2000s Jungle of Lines II” Logo: On a blue background, we see yellow lines with an updated YTV logo (later with an “ORIGINAL” banner). Byline: * 2009-2012: The full Corus Entertainment logo in white with “A Corus Entertainment Inc. Company“ next to it (a la the early Corus variant of the 4th logo). * 2012-2013: (bylineless) * 2013-2014: “A COrUs ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY” (with “''COrUs''” in its corporate logo font and in white.) FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: Usually, the ending theme. Availability: Very rare. Seen on shows during the era. Editor’s Note: None. 7th Logo (2014- ) Nicknames: “The Jungle of Lines III”, “‘2010s Jungle of Lines” Logo: On a light gray background, we see yet another updated YTV logo with the “ORIGINAL” banner zooming out. Byline: * 2014-2016: “A COrUs ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY” (with “''COrUs''” in its corporate logo font and in black.) * 2016- : “Produced in association with corus.” (with “corus.” in its new logo font and in black.) * Alternate Variant; 2016- : “A corus. COMPANY” (with “corus.” in its new logo font and in black. Most shows used this byline instead of the one above.) FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: A whoosh sound effect or the ending theme. Availability: Very rare. Seen on shows during the era. Editor’s Note: None.